Unreal
by skeletonkitsune
Summary: This story is based on the movie 'Uninvited' by Charles and Thomas Guard. However, this is in Naruto's point of view. At the age of 15, Kushina -his mother- is killed and Naruto suspects it was Kurama Kyuuze who had done it. Follow Naruto on his journey to solve his mother's death.
1. Cast & Description

Let's start off with the description of the characters featured, shall we?

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

A male teenager at the age of 16 that stands at the height of 5'6. He has medium length blond, spiky hair that points upwards, giving his hair the appearance of a sun. His eyes are a cerulean blue, close to the color of the sky in the day. On his face are three whisker like marks on each cheek; his skin tan.

Menma Uzumaki Namikaze

A male teenager at the age of 16 that stands at 5'6. He has medium length black, spiky hair that points upwards much like his older twin's hair. However, unlike his brother, he has two different colored eyes. His right eye -in his view- is red while his other eye is cerulean. He also has three whisker like marks on each cheek; his skin fair.

Kushina Uzumaki

A young woman at the age of 39 -who would be 40 if she didn't pass away- stands at the height of 5'5. She has long red hair that reaches her bottom, one of the reasons she's called pepper head and habanero. Her eyes are a purple color and she has fair skin.

Minato Namikaze

A young man at the age of 40 stands at the height of 5'8. He has medium length blond spiky hair with one bang flowing down each side of his face. His eyes are a blue color and his skin is tan.

Kurama Kyuuze

A young male at the age of 37 stands at the height of 6'3. He has medium length red spiky hair thats tied back in a small ponytail, one bang framing his face. The male has bright red eyes and a scar across his nose; the male's skin is tan.

Mebuki Haruno

A young woman at the age of 41 stands at the height of 5'6. She has short dark blond hair, her eyes an emerald color; her skin is fair.

Itachi Uchiha

A young male at the age of 22 stands at the height of 5'9. He has medium length hair that is swept into a small ponytail; both of his eyes are a coal like color. The male's skin is nearly pale.

 **Obito Uchiha**

 ** _A young male at the age of 30 stands at the height of 5'8. He has short spiky black hair and an orange mask that covers his whole face except his right eye which is red. His skin is pale._**


	2. The News

**»October 10th«**

It was a special day for the Namikaze family, one that would make two teenagers into 15 year old's. These two were twin brothers, one of black hair and the other of blond hair.

The black haired boy was the youngest by a minute; his name being Menma Uzumaki Namikaze. He had two different colored eyes, his right eye -in his view- was red while the other was cerulean.

The blond haired boy was the oldest; his name being Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, both his eyes were a cerulean color.

What the two teenagers had in common were the spikiness of their hair and the three whisker like markings on each of their cheeks. The two were currently waking up in seperate rooms, both medium sized.

Menma's room had crimson walls and a crimson ceiling, the floor was polished wood. On the right side of the room stood his bed and two different sized wooden dressers. The bed sat in a horizontal position that seemed as if it pointed to the left of his room, one dresser on its left. The dresser was the largest of the two with three drawers, each with a single metal handle. This dresser held Menma's pants, underwear and socks. The smaller dresser was in a horizontal position near the door with two dresser, each with the same metal handles. This dresser held extra accessories such as belts and mittens.

On the left side of Menma's room was a closet, a mirror, a desk and a chair. The closet -which was placed in the middle of the left wall- had a set of double sliding doors, holding jackets and shirts. The mirror was tall and placed near the door. The desk was on the right side of the closet in a horizontal position with a lamp sitting on it, the black swivel chair standing in place.

Naruto's room was similar but had light blue walls and a ceiling, the floor being the same polished wood. His bed, dressers, closet, mirror, desk and chair were the same as Menma's and placed in the same way. The only thing that was different was the added laptop on his desk and the tv on his largest dresser. In both rooms, just across from the door, was a single window.

The sunlight that was currently filtering through the windows was the main reason why their eyes had begun fluttering open, the other reason being the excitement of opening presents and eating cake with their family. Naruto was the first to throw off his orange covers and dart out of the room in his fox themed pajamas, running down the somewhat short hallway and down the stairs.

Menma met up with his older brother in the bathroom, who was viciously scraping his teeth with a orange toothbrush. The black haired boy picked up his own toothbrush -which was black- and brushed his teeth hurriedly in attempt to race Naruto into the livingroom.

After the two finished, Naruto grinned at his younger brother. "race ya to the livingroom!" with that, the male dashed out of the room.

"hey, no fair! you got a head start!" Menma cried as he stumbled after the blond, his feet slapping against the wooden floorboards. "Not my problem!" he heard ahead of him along with a slight chuckle, then a thud.

Turning around a corner that led into the livingroom, Menma nearly tripped over Naruto's fallen form. From what the black haired boy could tell, Naruto hadn't been paying attention and tripped on the rug which was now rumpled.

Menma burst out laughing at his misfortune, another individual laughing along with him. The twins looked up to see their father standing above a pile of presents.

Minato Namikaze had been putting their presents in the room from the kitchen while his two sons had been brushing their teeth, having woke up five minutes before the two. However, when he saw his older son fall to the ground, he couldn't halp but to stop and laugh.

Minato was a 39 year old blond who looked quite similar to his older son, the only difference being the lack of whisker marks and the shapes of his eyes. To be honest, their had been times where he was mistaken as their brother instead of their father and every time that happened, the two would laugh.

Naruto groaned as he began to stand from the floor, muttering something under his breath before the two brothers made their way to their father. Menma looked around the room then at his father with a confused expression.

"where's mom?" he asked, gaining the two male's attention. Naruto turned to Minato with an expecting look, wanting an answer to his mothers lack of appearance.

"ah, she left a note saying she was going to the store to buy something" Minato replied, a little worried as to why she hadn't come back already. 'Did she get distracted with her shopping again?' the older blond thought before smiling at his sons, "why don't you open a few presents for now?" he suggested.

Naruto crossed his arms "wouldn't she get mad though? you know how she gets" the three shivered at the thought of the female being angry, her hair floating as a dark aura surrounded her. "i'm sure she wont mind" Minato said even though he was sure she would, receiving doubting looks from his sons.

Naruto pointed at Minato with an unknown expression, "fine, but if she gets angry, it's your fault!". Menma nodded in agreement before the two dropped down to their knees to open their presents, not allowing the man to respond.

However, before they could, the door bell rang. Naruto jumped to his feet in an instant, running out of the room with a shout of "i got it!".

Menma and minato shook their heads at his antics, the teenager beggining to rip at his firat presents wrapping as Minato watched his expression. Once the blond teenager reached the door, he twisted the door knob and threw it open.

At the door stood a male with short spiky black hair, an orange mask covering his face. Through the only hole in the mask -which was place over his right eye- Naruto could see a red eye.

"Hello, can i help you?" the whiskered boy asked as his left hand rested on the door he had opened, a confused smile plastered on his face. The male looked down at the ground for a moment before looking back up at Naruto "hello, im Obito Uchiha of the Tokyo Police Department. You are Naruto Uzumaki, right?".

The blond nodded, his smile fading slowly. he felt something was wrong, their wouldn't be any reason why his fathers friend/student would be there unless it was serious.

"well, Naruto. In downtown tokyo, there was a car crash..." Obito searched Naruto's face as he gulped down his own grief and nervousness, "one of the people died while the other was placed in jail, for they planned to cause such an accident".

"alright...but why're you telling me this?" the whiskered teen asked in fear for the answer, a feeling of dread piling in the pit of his stomach. Naruto watched Obito fidget with his fingers a bit before his eyes widened, "no...you don't mean...".

 **"I apologize Naruto but your mother was the other driver, she's dead"**


End file.
